


Miles Away

by Iamyourfan21



Category: Taynew
Genre: Character Death, Family, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Military, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamyourfan21/pseuds/Iamyourfan21
Summary: Tay's mother is very supportive in everything he does. Not until they received the news about his father's death. As much as she wanted to support his only son, she doesn't want him to follow his father's footsteps. Tay, because of his promise to his dad,  trained to be a soldier where he met New. After a few months, both of them were deployed together with Off, Arm, and Gun.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 5





	Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing a fic here so please bear with me. Sorry for the typos and grammatical errors (if ever). I don't know how long this fic is going to be so yeah.. I hope you enjoy this :)

May 15 2030

It’s a beautiful day. I woke up to the smell of _tinapa_ and the sound of my mom’s voice calling me out to help her cook our breakfast. I got up and went straight to our kitchen.

**“Good morning, mom.”** I greeted her and kissed her on the cheek.

**“Good morning, love. Can you please set up the table?”** She asked me whilst smiling and cooking.

I nodded and got our plates.  _ Should I still get three plates?  _ I ended up taking two. When I realized she was finished cooking, I grabbed a plate and took some  _ sinangag _ and placed it on our table. She also brought the  _ tinapa,  _ eggs and tomatoes with a pinch of salt. A typical filipino breakfast. 

She was all smiles until she saw the missing plate.

**“Tay..”** she called me. Right there and then, I knew I needed to get the missing plate.

Silence. You can only hear our spoon and fork sliding and tapping on our plates.

**“I’m sorry.”** I broke the silence.  _ I should have known better. Every night I still hear her call my father’s name. She still cries herself to sleep.  _ I took her hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled at me and continued eating.

I offered to wash the dishes so she went straight to their room. I picked up all the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. I was about to start washing when I noticed the unused plate underneath the used ones.  _ Should I wash it too? Isn’t doing that just a waste of time and resources? _ I shook my thoughts away and washed the unused plate.

As soon as I finished washing the dishes, I went back to my room and on my way I saw the slightly opened door of my parents room. I peeked and saw my mom staring at my dad’s photo whilst caressing his uniform. I then remembered my promise to my dad before he left.

**_“I’ll be with you soon, dad. I’ll train harder. I’ll be a great soldier just like you.”_ **

A tear escaped from my eye. I wiped it off and found my way back to my room.

This is how I start my day. I looked around my room and saw the mess I haven’t cleaned yet. 

**_“Tay, you should always clean your room and fix your bed. That’s the second thing you need to do after you wake up.”_ **

I saw my dad standing, looking at me. I know he’s not real and it’s just my mind messing with me but still, I answered him like the day he told me these things.

**_“What’s the first one?”_ **

**_“Pray, son. That’s the first.”_ **

**_“Why do I have to clean first thing in the morning? I could do it after eating or maybe a little later.”_ **

**_“Son, listen to me okay? I’ll give you five reasons why.”_ **

**_“Wow.. that’s a lot of reasons for me to fix my bed.”_ **

**_“First, accomplishment. Though it’s just a simple task, making or fixing your bed will give you a sense of accomplishment. Second, increase your productivity. It will give you courage to do another task, and another, and another. Third, it will help you reduce stress. A decluttered bed is a decluttered space. A decluttered space makes for a decluttered mind. Fourth, it will help you develop good habits and the last one is creating a retreat. We have good days but we also have ‘those’ kind of days. Sometimes we just want to collapse onto our bed and curl up in our sheets. We will never know when those days will come so it’ll be nice to know that there’s a clean bed and room waiting for you.”_ **

_ But I don’t need a bed waiting for me when I have those days. I need my dad. But shit happens and now he’s gone. _ I deeply sighed and started cleaning my room.

* * *

May 22 2030

I’ve been very busy this past week preparing for my enlistment. My mom’s not talking to me because she doesn’t want me to end up like my dad. I gave her assurance that it’ll never happen to me and I’ll be back home in one piece but still, she doesn’t like the idea.

I met a few friends. Some of them were from my elementary while the others I met in high school. I was walking towards the building where we can get the documents we need when someone bumped into me.

**“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”** He said, not looking at me which pissed me even more.

**“Wouldn’t it be nice if you say sorry looking at me?”** I told him. He looked up and there I saw the most beautiful eyes, aside from my mom’s of course. I was speechless.

**“Hello? Sir?”** I was brought back when he snapped his fingers right in front of my face. He chuckled after I asked why.  _ What kind of chuckle’s that? He looked so cute. _ I asked him if he’ll also enlist and he nodded.  _ Well isn’t that just perfect.  _ We decided to go together. Turns out he’s not from anywhere near here so he is not familiar with the place.

**“What’s your name?”** He asked me while we’re waiting for our turn.

**“I’m Tay. Tay Tawan.”**

**“Nice to meet you, Tay. I’m New Thitipoom.”** He said and gave me the sweetest smile.. well at least for me.

After a couple of hours, we finished everything. I asked him where he will go after and he said he’s going to find a place where he can stay until the day before we finally train.

**“Would you like to stay with me?”** I asked. I don’t know why I did that. We just met and I don’t even know anything about him aside from his name.

**“Do you have a condo or apartment?”** he asked

**“No, it’s my family’s house.”**

**“So you’re living with your parents?”**

**“Yeah, I live with my mom but that’s okay, my room is big. Plus she doesn’t mind. She’ll be happy to see me with a friend.”**

Truth is, I just want to give her a peace of mind that I’m not gonna be alone. Maybe she’ll let me go more at peace when she meets New.

He’s hesitant at first but agreed to it when I said that he’ll never find a place to stay for just a week or two. Our house’s just a couple of streets away so I told him it’s better to walk so that we can save the money intended for the fare.

**“What if I’m a bad person? What if I’m just faking it and I’m planning to rob you and your house? Or worse, kill you?”** He asked seriously 

He frowned when I laughed at him.  _ With that look? Come on. _

**“Then shame on me for not thinking the worst about you.”**

**“You easily trust others, don’t you?”**

How should I say this.. I just don’t want to assume the worst on someone. I’ll treat them the way human beings deserve to be treated. If they hurt me in return, it’s on them, not me. I just smiled at him.

We reached our house and my mom’s waiting at the front door. I introduced them to each other and like what I expected, my mom’s happy to see New. I explained everything to my mom and she agreed.

I gave New a space in my closet. I also gave him a tour of our house. Not like it’s big, just to be familiar with the place. Mom called me and gave me a mattress where New could sleep. She also said to go out after 10 minutes to eat dinner.  _ Is it odd that they’re really close all of a sudden after knowing each other for like 15 minutes?  _ I handed him the mattress and helped him settle..

**“Tay, New, let’s eat!”** Mom shouted from the dining area.

We went to her and ate. She asked New different things. It was like I wasn’t there but I don’t mind. I know she just wants to know the person I’d be spending time with while I am away from her. 

New volunteered to wash the dishes so I went to take a shower before lying on my bed. I was staring at the ceiling when New opened the door. He just finished taking a bath.

**“Tay..”** he called me. I didn’t realize he’s now lying down.

**“Thank you for today.”** he said

**“Can I tell you something?”** he continued

I nodded when I felt his eyes look at me.

**“I’m gay..”** he went silent after saying that.

**“Why did you tell me that?”** I asked him. It wasn’t something you would tell someone you just met. 

**“I just felt like you needed to know. You’ve been so good to me, Tita too..”** he sighed

I didn’t say anything, not because I’m homophobic or what, but I was just taken aback. It was easy for him to tell me, a complete stranger, his gender. Though it was an issue before, the lgbtq+ community are more accepted now. But that doesn’t mean everyone can easily out themselves. 

**“I know this isn’t something you would expect from someone who’ll train to be a soldier. I can leave first thing tomorrow. I’m sorry.”** he said and turned his back on me.

**“You don’t have to say sorry for being gay, New. There’s nothing wrong with that. Also, you don’t have to leave tomorrow. Mom will curse the shit out of me when she finds out you left.”** I told him laughing which made him turn again and face me.

**“Thank you. Good night, Tay.”**

I smiled at him and nodded.  _ Goodnight, New. _


End file.
